


The best and the fallen

by afallenangel



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afallenangel/pseuds/afallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a hydra assassin with bad-ass telekinesis. She is found out by shield on a mission, and is captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh the good, how they fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the stories I write, the reader is not on the good guys side. Sometimes it changes, sometimes it doesn't.

You were a hydra agent. A trained assassin with telekinetic powers, to be exact. And you were about as loyal as they come. You loved hydra, ever since they picked you up, saved you, two years ago when shield found out about your powers. Since then, you became their most trusted, most skilled assassin. They didn't even brainwash or put a fail safe on you. You did have a tracker, but that was your idea, in case you ever got captured, but you didn't. You were just too good.

 

One day, you were training, when over the commlink, you were called down to mission. Particularly excited, you hadn't been in the field since shield fell. You wanted to go kick some ass. Unfortunately, you weren't going to raid a base. An o-8-4 had been called in from the south of France. Hydra wanted it, but so did shield. You were going to prevent shield from getting it. And if you killed them all, the better. You were suiting up when a voice called over the comms "2 minutes, until wheels are up" you tuck 2 guns in their holster, a knife in each boot, a thin blade in a compartment inside your sleeve, strapped one more knife on each arm, and stepped on the plane. You liked to be prepared. A few hours after you had been briefed and taken off, a crackling came over the sound system. "Preparing to deploy in five minutes. Heil hydra" "heil hydra!!" You and the rest of the team shouted. The bay doors opened and you jumped out. Shrieking with glee, you hurtled 30,000 feet to the ground, opening your chute at the last second. You had abilities that could allow you to jump without a chute, but you didn't like to announce right off that you were anything special. You wanted to appear a normal, hydra operative. That way, no one gunned for you first, or any more so than the rest of your team. You land in a field, tumbling and gracefully I clipping your chute. You sprint towards the location of the o-8-4, your team not far behind. Suddenly, a plane appears in the air above you, using a cloaking tech close to what you used. "Shield interference!" You shout into your comm. it looks like it will land on top of you, so you focus your energy and blow it to the side enough for you to cover your head in protection. The whirring quiets, and you see it's landed. The bay door is slowly coming down. You turn and sprint far away from it, to the o-8-4. It is a ring of rocks, with carvings in them. That doesn't matter though. You will let the scientists in the group handle it, you are just here to protect them. Not far off, you see two more shield jets land, and soldiers pile out. You face them, already in a fighting stance. As they start to approach, you pull out your guns and start firing. Dropping a couple of them, you quickly run out of ammo, and they are on top of you. Pulling out your knives, you start fighting hand to hand, and subtlety use your mind to slow the bullets being shot at you enough to dodge them. You also slow the fighters down with your mind, making it easier to fight. You hardly notice when one of the suited men says into his comm, "bring her in. There's something different about her." Well, your telekinesis is blown, might as well go all out. You sweep people aside with your mind, causing mass chaos. You stop a bullet infront of your face, and are distracted by turning it around, and fire straight back at the person who shot it. You are to distracted to notice that someone is behind you, until you feel a sharp pinch in your neck, and hear a slight hiss as a needle depresses, and you fall into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

When you wake up, you don't open your eyes immediately. You sense around you, and feel that you are in a chair. You try to lift your hand to brush the hair out of your face, only to realize it is strapped to a chair. That wakes you up fully, and your eyes snap open as you remember what had happened. How had you allowed yourself to be captured like this? Where had the rest of your team been? Dead? Gone? Captured? You hoped it was one of the first two. You could handle torture, but you weren't sure about your team. The door creaked open as you were about to try to use your telekinesis to untie yourself. "I wouldn't try your mind trick thing." The person says, and they sit down across the table from you. You almost laugh. It's agent ward, your friend from hydra who was sent on deep cover into a special team in shield. "The serum we injected you with dulls your powers for a short time." He continues, oblivious to the amusement that had crossed your face. "Yeah. Sure. there is no such thing." You snort. Trying to fling him across the room, you can't. "Well damn. Consider me impressed." You say coolly. "Doesn't change anything. I'm still going to get out of here." You smirk. "Well miss Y/n, not without answering some questions. Where are you based?" He asks. "2 miles from go screw yourself" you retort. You can feel the suppressant slowly wearing off. He shakes his head and smiles. You smile back. Then you feel several volts of electricity go through you. "Where is your base?" He asks again. You just shake your head. This goes on for an hour or so, but you hadn't given up any information. You hear his comm crackle, and someone saying "hit her with an icer. We're unloading." He pulls out his gun, and shoots it. You stop the bullet, turn it around, and fire it back at him, your powers fully returned. Even before he hits the ground, you are untied, and opening the door. You sprint through the ship, stopping bullets fired at you, and run down the bay door. You are in an indoor hangar, in some shield base. You turn and run out the hangar door, that is closing quickly. You stop it with your mind, and dart under it, before letting it slam shut, blocking the people chasing you. Looking around, you see that you were actually in the tower. The one that everyone inside had been hydra or killed when shield fell. You supposed they must have gotten in back up and running. That wasn't good. Also, you realized that shield would shoot to kill now, they wouldn't try to capture you again, it was to much trouble. You run down the middle of the road, cars swerving around you. You see three black suv's pulling out, and use your mind to pile cars up behind you, and run out of the street, trying to lose yourself in some side streets. 

A little while later, you are at a cafe trying to reach hydra, when you see two people in suits walk up to the cashier. Instantly alert, you notice the badges they are showing her. Hydra didn't use badges, which meant shield or actual us government, neither were good for you. Then, the cashier points at you. You stand up, and walk briskly out the door. They follow, and pretty much the instant you step out the door, five black cars pull up around you. Soldiers pile out of them, guns raised. You slowly lift your hands up. If one shot at you, you could stop the bullet, but not all of them. As one of them steps forward to handcuff you, you get an idea. "Heil hydra" you mutter. "What did you say" one of them says "I said, Heil Hydra" you say loudly, and immediately spin into action. Dropping to the ground, you cause their guns to fire, hitting each other. You run and dodge in between the cars, and they get hit with bullets, and explode. You run out from behind the cars, only to run smack into Agent Ward. He quickly grabs your hands, and cuffs them together again. "Damn, I was told you were good, but they never said this good" you whisper, as he pulls out his icer, whispers "payback", and fired several rounds into you. You drop to the ground, immediately unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are both chapters ending with reader knocked out? I don't know. I have no clue where this is going.


End file.
